Alone
by Aige Lee
Summary: In this story when Edward leaves in NW her leaves Bella pregnent with twins. What happens when Bells returns to Forks 50 years later and runs into some old friends?
1. Barbie Girl

**Alone**

**Chapter 1: Bella**

**It's been so long since that dreadful day in September fifty years to be exact . Fifty years since Edward me fifty years since the, Cullen's abandoned me and fifty years since they left me alone and pregnant with Edward half vampire children.**

**The only feelings I have left for them are sadness and betrayal. After he left and I found out I was pregnant I lost everything. My friends , family and most importantly my home. The only things I had left where his children.**

**The children were twins a baby boy and girl, and both a perfect mix of both me and Edward. There names are Justin Emmet Anthony Swan, and Violet Mary-Alice Esme Swan. Violet has long curly bronze hair with Brown eyes and, is like Alice but with more energy and taller. **

**Justin is the exact opposite of Violet and has chin length wavy brown hair and green eyes. They both have powers Justin can move objects with his mind and Violet can teleport to different places she's been in her life.**

**When they were born it was one the happiest days of my life. It was also the day I turned into a vampire. I started to change when James was born because he accidentally bit me. So on that day forth I was a vampire.**

**After they were born we lived with the Voltory for a little while. Aro was very hospitable and kind to us, but I thought it was time to move on to a new place. So we packed up are things and left to go back to Forks.**

**A town untouched and frozen in time. Even though it pains me to be back here, I will stay for my kids safety and mine. This is the only place in the world thy can be normal. So I got a job as the high school music teacher to watch over them from a safe distance. **

**Chapter ****2: Edward**

**Why did I have to leave Bella? Is she still alive and well? Did she move on as I had planned? Know one knows not even Alice. Its been fifty years since I said goodbye to Bella in the woods. All I wanted to do was to protect her but all that did was cause me and my family so much pain. **

**Esme cry's in her garden Rosalie wont look in the mirror Jaspers in deep depression, Alice wont shop Emmet wont laugh Carlisle is always in his study and me I'm a emotional loser. Emmet have to literally force me to hunt.**

**Today were back in Forks and for some strange reason Alice is all peppy again. All she is say in her thoughts is "Will she forgive me? " and "Yea Yea!!". Man what is up with her? Its almost like she hiding something because when she found out I was listening to her thoughts I heard….**

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a blonde single girl in the fantasy world  
Dress me up, take your time, I'm your dollie  
You're my doll, rock and roll, feel the glamour and pain  
Kiss me here, touch me there, hanky-panky

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours, oooh whoa

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

Make me walk, make me talk, do whatever you please  
I can act like a star, I can beg on my knees  
Come jump in, be my friend, let us do it again  
Hit the town, fool around, let's go party

You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours  
You can touch, you can play  
You can say I'm always yours

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

I'm a Barbie girl in the Barbie world  
Life in plastic, it's fantastic  
You can brush my hair, undress me everywhere  
Imagination, life is your creation

Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, ha ha ha, yeah  
Come on, Barbie, let's go party, oooh, oooh

- Oh, I'm having so much fun!  
- Well, Barbie, we're just getting started!  
- Oh, I love you Ken!


	2. almost lover

**Chapter2:**

**Edward's POV: **

**Wow now I am really confused…… "CRASH!!!" crap I forgot about Jasper. "FOR THE LOVE OF GOD PLIESE CONTROL YOUR EMOTIONS!!" he yelled. "NEVER!!!" and the Jasper lunged. **

**Emmet's POV: **

"**FIGHT!! FIGHT!! FIGHT!! GO JAPER GO!! KICK HIS WHITE MIND READING KNOW IT ALL, SISTER LEAVEING ASS!!!" **

**Esme's POV: **

"**Please don't break the coffee table!!!"**

**Carlisle's POV: ……….**

**Alice's Pov: **

**Not again Idiots….**

**Rosalie's POV:**

"**Stop it!! Your all idiots we need to get to school. Were all ready late… Emmet stop cheering on Jasper you all ready know Edward will win. Come on lets go!!" I yelled as I left the house and turned on the radio and sang along as we left.**

**Comparisons are easily doneOnce you've had a taste of perfectionLike an apple hanging from a treeI picked the ripest oneI still got the seedYou said move on Where do I goI guess second bestIs all I will knowCause when I'm with himI am thinking of youThinking of you What you would do ifYou were the one Who was spending the nightOh I wish that IWas looking into your eyesYou're like an Indian summerIn the middle of winterLike a hard candy With a surprise centerHow do I get betterOnce I've had the bestYou said there'sTons of fish in the waterSo the waters I will testHe kissed my lipsI taste your mouthHe pulled me in I was disgusted with myselfCause when I'm with himI am thinking of youThinking of you What you would do ifYou were the one Who was spending the nightOh I wish that IWas looking into...You're the bestAnd yes I do regretHow I could let myselfLet you goNow the lesson's learnedI touched it I was burnedOh I think you should knowCause when I'm with himI am thinking of youThinking of you What you would do ifYou were the one Who was spending the nightOh I wish that IWas looking into your eyesLooking into your eyes Looking into your eyesOh won't you walk through And bust in the door And take me awayOh no more mistakesCause in your eyes I'd like to stay...stay....Bella's POV: "Wow I can't believe I'm here again." I think to myself as I entered the school office. "Hello I'm the new teacher Miss. Swan do you know where my classroom is?" I say to the lady at the desk in the ugly bright pink dress. "Oh its right down the hall to the left in room 15 have a nice day."**

**As I enter my class room I go to the piano and start to play till the students come in. **

**Your fingertips across my skinThe palm trees swaying in the windImagesYou sang me Spanish lullabiesThe sweetest sadness in your eyesClever trick**

**Well, I never want to see you unhappyI thought you'd want the same for me**

**[Chorus]Goodbye, my almost loverGoodbye, my hopeless dreamI'm trying not to think about youCan't you just let me be?So long, my luckless romanceMy back is turned on youShould've known you'd bring me heartacheAlmost lovers always do**

**We walked along a crowded streetYou took my hand and danced with meImagesAnd when you left, you kissed my lipsYou told me you would never, never forget These images **

**No**

**Well, I'd never want to see you unhappyI thought you'd want the same for me**

**[Chorus]Goodbye, my almost loverGoodbye, my hopeless dreamI'm trying not to think about youCan't you just let me be?So long, my luckless romanceMy back is turned on youShould've known you'd bring me heartacheAlmost lovers always do**

**I cannot go to the oceanI cannot drive the streets at nightI cannot wake up in the morning Without you on my mindSo you're gone and I'm hauntedAnd I bet you are just fine**

**Did I make it thatEasy to walk right in and outOf my life?**

**[Chorus]Goodbye, my almost loverGoodbye, my hopeless dreamI'm trying not to think about youCan't you just let me be?So long, my luckless romanceMy back is turned on youShould have known you'd bring me heartacheAlmost lovers always do**

**Almost Lover By: A Fine Frenzy **


	3. authers note

Hi sorry I haven't updated in a long time but school getting in the way so I will update soon.

Bye


End file.
